finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Before Meteor Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
Before Meteor Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 世界崩壊前 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 14 août 2013. Ce Blu-Ray contient l'intégralité des pistes de la première version de Final Fantasy XIV. La majorité des morceaux sont l'œuvre de Nobuo Uematsu (arrangés par Tsutomu Narita, Kenichiro Fukui et Michio Okamiya), avant qu'il ne quitte le projet, auxquelles s'ajoutent les compositions de Masayoshi Soken, Ai Yamashita, Ryo Yamazaki, Tsuyoshi Sekito et Naoshi Mizuta. Pistes #'Prelude - Remembrance' (プレリュード　～追憶の煌めき～) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Opening Theme' (オープニングテーマ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Navigator's Glory - The Theme of Limsa Lominsa' (潮風の集う街　～リムサ・ロミンサのテーマ～) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Freedom' (自由なる風に吹かれて) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'On Windy Meadows' (ラノシアの疾風) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Nail of the Heavens' (天楔) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'In the Shadow of the Colossus' (旭影を追いかけ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Siren Song' (セイレーンの呼び声) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Born of the Boughs - The Theme of Gridania' (木々のさざめく街　～グリダニアのテーマ～) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Whisper of the Land' (冥き地の底に) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Emerald Labyrinth' (黒衣の迷宮) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'The Forest's Pulse' (鳴動) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Bathed in Woodsin' (草藪を掻きわけ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'March of the Moogles' (モーグリ行進曲) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Twin Faces of Fate - The Theme of Ul'dah' (運命の交わる街　～ウルダハのテーマ～) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Twilight over Thanalan' (ザナラーンの黄昏) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Widdershins' (深き海の淵に) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Quicksand' (砂塵) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Desert Moon Defied' (砂礫を踏みしめ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Unspoken' (クルザスの静寂) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Pennons Aloft' (槍旗) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Starlight and Sellswords' (桟道を上りて) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Tears for Mor Dhona' (モードゥナの涙雨) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Phantoms on the Lake' (幽境) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Supply & Demand' (街路の雑踏) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Behind Closed Doors' (安らぎの部屋) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Horizons Calling' (地平線の彼方) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'No Quarter' (ノー・クォーター) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Beneath Bloodied Banners' (紅蓮の戦旗の下に) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'With these Hands' (すべてはこの手から) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'By Design' (バイデザイン) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Nature's Bounty' (自然の賜物) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'When a Tree Falls' (汗を流して) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Decisions' (駆け引き) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Crowning Achievements' (栄光の賛歌) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Where the Heart Is' (心の故郷) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Holy Consult' (聖なる助言者) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Aetherial Slumber' (エーテルのまどろみ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kenichiro Fukui #'The Echo' (追憶の迷路) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Fever Dream' (前触れ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Darring Dalliances' (日溜り) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Sacred Bonds' (哀愁) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Piece of Mind' (清浄なる心) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Inner Recess' (焦燥の旅路) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'From the Heart' (帰るべき場所) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Fourteen Steps' (また、ここから) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Fragments of Forever' (永遠の欠片) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Tranquility' (静かなる一刻) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Neverborn' (疑惑の廻廊) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Everbinding Oath' (永遠の誓い) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Heavensturn' (降神祭) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Moonfire Faire' (紅蓮祭) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'All Saint's Wake' (守護天節) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Starlight Celebration' (星芒祭) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Conflagration' (紅き焔の熱に) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'The Hero of Hatchingtide' (エッグハントの英雄) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Enraptured' (淡き光の夢に) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Battle Drums' (蛮勇) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Bo-down' (レンタル de チョコボ) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Fury' (憤怒) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'The Seventh Gate' (試練の戦い) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Victory Fanfare (Short)' (勝利のファンファーレ　～凱歌～ (ショート)) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Without Shadow' (忍び寄る闇) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Canticle' (祈りの歌) #:Composition originale: Ai Yamashita #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Wrath of the Eikons' (怒れる神々) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Primal Judgment' (原始の審判) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Final Respite' (夢はいまも……) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'The Dark's Embrace' (闇の抱擁) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'The Dark's Kiss' (闇の口付) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Nemesis' (ネメシス) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Victory Fanfare (Full)' (勝利のファンファーレ　～凱歌～ (ロング)) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Maelstrom Command' (黒渦団軍令部) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Into the Adder's Den' (双蛇党統合司令部) #:Composition et arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'The Hall of Flames' (不滅隊作戦本部) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Honor and Duty' (名誉と義務) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Eorzea de Chocobo' (エオルゼア de チョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Ripples in the Sea' (洋上の小波) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'The Sands' Secrets' (砂の機密) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Dewdrops & Moonbeams' (露の玉、月の光) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Dreams Aloft' (夢見るは遙かなる空) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Airborne' (大空へ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Birds of a Feather' (キャラバン護衛) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Flee Together' (とんずら！) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Quick as Silver, Hard as Stone' (疾きこと銀の如く、硬きこと石の如く) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Flightless Wings' (猛き嵐の剣に) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Pitfire' (炎獄の火種) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Promise of Plunder' (隠し財宝を求めて) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Meteor' (メテオ) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryo Yamazaki #'Seven Jesters' (七匹の道化たち) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Good King Moggle Mog XII' (善王モグル・モグXII世) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Yuriko Nagata #'The Rider's Boon' (その背に揺られて) #:Composition et arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Breaking Boundaries' (極限を超えて) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito #'Relics' (古のジョブ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'In the Arms of Althyk' (時神に誘われて) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Agent of Inquiry' (事件屋のアレ) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Tug of Fate' (運命の導き) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'To the Fore' (全隊前へ！) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Imperial Will' (帝国の意志) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Steel Reason' (鋼の理念) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Imperium' (インペリウム) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Fukiko Sekine #:Chœur: Mami Shitara #'Tempest' (戦乱) #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #'Rise of the White Raven' (白銀の凶鳥、飛翔せり) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Answers' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Traduction: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel en:Before Meteor: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV